Minxie Hayes
Role Friend and Cheerleader She was a cheerleader and was on the bus that was attacked by The Creeper. Having no leader Minxie sort of became the new one with her insight on the Creeper.. To protect herself she continued staying in the bus only until top of the bus con caved in his attempt to lure out one of the students. . Jeepers Creepers 2 Minxie realizes that Scott is not celebrating with the rest of his teammates, and tries to make his girlfriend to go sit with him. Later the bus comes to a stop having puncher-ed a wheel. She smokes with Chelsea and Rhonda, where Charlie, the team coach startles them, only for Betty to pop out from behind the tree she was hiding behind to keep from being seen. Later at night, Minxie has a dream where deceased victims Darry and Billy, are shouting at her from outside the bus, while she cannot hear them, pointing into the cornfield. She takes note of their state (the blood all over them and the attire of their clothing being torn). She finally spots the Creeper sprinting along the field, To align himself to finally throw another shuriken at the same wheel that was damaged during the day at a previous time, and at the same time when she wakes she find the dream to be more of a reality. They are ordered to exit the bus. She recognizes Darry's rose tattoo on the shuriken that struck the bus. With Betty noticing that the shuriken ( the small star device the Creeper makes with his victims, has a belly button then the first one with the teeth and the recurrence of the same like item the same wheel as well.Then the coach gets scooped up and flown off with by the Creeper and vanishes into the night. She is puzzled with the rest when Jake claims he saw one teacher flying away. Then the Creeper returns to take the last teacher leaving the group leaderless.By doing so he accomplished what he was aiming for. To install fear in the students to be able to smell what it would need and to make them think irrationally. She is the one who first spots the Creeper sniffing the bus, and was one of the people the Creeper chose as a target. After the Creeper leaves, Minxie drifts into another dream, where everything seemed to be in reverse. She advances the scarecrows, instantly distinguishing the Creeper from the other two. She meets Darry again, who tells her about the Creeper, and he shows her what the demon did to him by removing his eyes from the back of his head, clearly to show her how brutal the Creeper was. Wasn't only to show his brutality but to make it clear that the Creeper takes whatever part he needs. Aka organ or external limbs. She awakes still on the bus as the Creeper springs wings from her "dream." When she wakes, she tells her teammates about what Darry told her, Scott thinking her to be a basket case only to be proven wrong and after Bucky was able to call Jack Taggart for help, the Creeper returns, and grabs Bucky by his head straight through the roof of the bus. He almost manages to pull him through the roof, but Rhonda (Scotts girlfriend and Minxie's friend another cheerleader) manages to stab him through the eye with the spear brought onto the bus. Izzy (is he or isn't he) having discovered them realizes they have a small chance of surviving. The Creeper then manages to decapitate one of the teens by capturing him with his wing that fell through the bus, and he ingests his head right before ripping his own head off. When they finally leave the bus, thinking the creeper wasn't coming back, the Creeper makes his presence known and precedes to chase them into the open fields, where Minxie was separated from the others in the group and manages to meet up with Jack Taggart and Jack Jr (Billy's father and brother). When trying to explain to Jack Taggart about the Creepers Immortality he would not reason. He is dead set on getting revenge against the Creeper. Psychic abilities Minxie is a strong psychic. She had a vision that the Creeper got closer and closer and just as she saw him throw his shuriken in her "dream", she awoke as it punctured one of the bus's tires'. Her psychic abilities are very strong as she is not only able to see her visions in her mind, but actually be in them and be seen in them by other characters in her visions. It is unknown why her psychic abilities manifested all of a sudden but one "unlikely" theory is that the Creeper somehow generates psychic abilities in his surroundings, but this is highly unlikely due to the fact the the police officer from the first movie exclaims that Gezelle believes herself to be the towns psychic but tells her to turn of her police scanner and to go home. Also the fact no one else gets these "visions" or "dreams". The fact that she knew about the Creeper and his activities means she was psychic before she knew of the Creeper. Trivia *In Minxie's psychic visions Darry does not have the torn sleeve wrapped around his hand. *Minxie is one of only 2 characters (the other being Trish Jenner) to have their underwear shown (both wear black thongs). * Although Minxie did not appear in Jeepers Creepers 3, she was rumored to star in the film before the script and story changes were made. Category:Psychic Category:Females Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:College/High School student Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character Category:Alive Category:Teenagers